1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notifying system, an information providing system and method, an electronic device and method, and a program, and more particularly, relates to a notifying system, an information providing system and method, an electronic device and method, and a program, for notifying a user of information related to behaviors endangering or possibly endangering safety of his property, possessions or loan, or safety of a person having some connection with the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called security system is used, in which when an unauthorized person breaks into a house or a door of a vehicle is unlocked, a device detecting that situation or a person informed of such a detection directly notifies to a center, a security company, the police, etc. for protecting houses or vehicles, etc.
When a vehicle detects an accident such as a vehicle crash along with a current position of the vehicle, a wireless radio communication device equipped within the vehicle notifies a center of the occurrence of the accident along with the current position, and the center calls out an emergency vehicle. In this case, traveling time taken for the emergency car to get to the vehicle is calculated based on information of the current position of the vehicle, and information of the call-out of the emergency vehicle is transmitted to the vehicle with the result of the calculation. A passenger of the vehicle is informed of the information of the call-out of the emergency vehicle with the traveling time of the emergency vehicle by a receiver equipped within the vehicle. This method is described in JP-A-11-219488, for example.
In addition, for example in JP-A-2000-270125, a portable telephone is described including an emergency signal storing unit for storing an emergency signal in advance to prepare for anticipated emergencies; a telephone number storing unit which serves as a telephone book; a recording data storing unit which starts recording with a speech through a microphone; a display unit for displaying data and the like; a controller; a voice input/output section having the microphone and a speaker; a voice transmitting section constituted with a voice pattern storing unit and a voice pattern comparing unit; an emergency transmitting section for performing transmission by an emergency informing switch operated according to the occurrence of emergency; a normal transmitting section for performing transmission by manipulation of a normal key switch; a transceiver for transmitting and receiving data with the police station under the jurisdiction through a network; and a GPS (Global Positioning System) receiver for obtaining a current position.
In addition, a notification monitoring communication controller is described in JP-A-2003-179697, for example. When the notification monitoring communication controller receives a start-up trigger signal which is the start-up trigger of notification from a start-up event generation section, telephone number information is read from a memory and a portable radio communication terminal is called. When the response of the portable radio communication terminal to this call is confirmed, video information from one or more imaging devices is transmitted to the portable radio communication terminal. The portable radio communication terminal receives the video information from the notification monitoring communication controller and displays it on a display unit. After confirming whether emergency has occurred or not by looking at an image on this display unit, a user can take proper measures for notifying the security company, the police, etc.
In addition, for example in JP-A-2003-317175, when at least one trespass sensor placed in a security/monitor area detects a trespasser, an imaging means is activated to gather an image and a sound of a specified area, and the gathered image signal and sound signal are recorded in a recording means. In this case, in response to the detection of the trespasser, the presence of the trespasser is notified to a person to be notified, who is previously designated, by a dialer through a communication line such as an Internet, and the image signal and sound signal are transmitted. On the side of the notified person, the received image is displayed on a monitor and the received sound is output so as to report the abnormal state. The notified person confirms the monitor, and reports to the police and a security company to prevent damage caused by the trespasser so that the police or the staff rushes to the place where the trespasser is detected.
In addition, since abnormal situation cannot be confirmed by only an automatic notification that a detecting device for a picking or a glass breakage detects abnormality, the police cannot go into action in principle. However, for example in Iiyama Corporation, “Emergency Dialer (HSS30)”, [online], [Searched on Dec. 15, 2003], Internet, <http://homepage2.nifty.com/cds/s_etc/t_system—110.htm>, <http://homepage2.nifty.com/cds/s_etc/t_system.htm>, when an indoor abnormal situation (for example, a sound generated when a thief looks around for things) can be recognized with a “monitoring function” of a notifying apparatus which is called an “emergency dialer”, the abnormality is considered to be confirmed, and accordingly, the police goes into an prompt action in principle by calling the police.
However, in a related art, when an emergency occurs, since a name of a place where the emergency occurred is not reported to a person to be notified, the person cannot quickly and accurately notify the police and the like. In this case, since the person to be notified is in a panic, the person often cannot accurately tell the address of one's own home to the police and the like although the emergency occurs in one's house, for example.
In addition, since whether a person to notify the police and the like is an authorized person or not is not confirmed, there is a possibility that a police is sent out for fun.
Therefore, it cannot be said that a quick and correct notification is sent to the police and the like.